A Supernatural Kind of Story
by gal98
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a bar when they bump into another hunter, Ciarra. Turn's out Ciarra has made a name for herself just like the brothers have. But when Sam looks her up they find out that she truly is an amazing hunter. Too amazing. What's her secret? Do they really want to know? (I'll probably end up changing the title.)


Dean was staring off into space, that space being the bar the he and his brother Sam were at. Sam was getting him up to date about a case he had just found. Dean wasn't paying much attention though. They had just got done with a salt and burn and he had gotten his butt kicked fairly hard. All he wanted to do was to relax a bit. And maybe take home the blonde he was staring down..

"Dean!" Sam jolted him back to earth. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Uh, yeah, something about…" Dean really didn't know. Nor did he care much. "Come on, Sammy, can't we just go one night without ghosts and what not," he said as his eyes wandered back to the blonde. _Damn, _he thought _this girl is hot! _The girl was sitting at the bar. She looked to be average height. She was wearing biker boots, dark jeans, a red blouse, and a black leather jacket.

"Fine," Sam snapped, slamming his laptop shut and putting it in his case. "You're the one that wanted to do case after case."

Dean didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking about a good pick-up line to say to the blonde. He was just about to go up to her when she caught his eye. Dean sucked in a breath. The girl had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Regaining his composer he smirked at her. The girl blushed, smiled back, and walked over to them.

"You know," she grinned. "It is considered impolite to stare at someone and not start a conversation after five minutes."

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean denied, surprised that he was caught in the act. Sam laughed.

"Sure," the girl replied sarcastically. "I'm Ciarra by the way," she stuck her hand out to him. He took it.

"I'm Dean, and this is my little brother, Sammy."

Ciarra raised her eyebrow as she shook his hand, "Little? Well it's nice to meet you little Sammy."

"Just call me Sam," Sam laughed.

"Wait a second," Ciarra exclaimed as she sat down at the table. "I don't suppose your last name could be Winchester by any chance, could it?"

The brothers looked at each other. _Great_ Dean thought. _I can't have one normal night, can I? _His eyes narrowed at her. "How do you know us?" he asked.

"What hunter hasn't?" she answered. "I've heard a lot about you. But damn," she gave them both a once over and put on a flirtatious smile. "I didn't expect you to be this good looking." She winked at Dean.

"Well if you're here about the Claire Penning ghost, we beat you to the punch," Sam cut in before Dean could make his cocky remark.

"Oh, cool, I wasn't excited about that one, thanks."

"So, Ciarra, how'd ya get lucky enough to join this line of business?" Dean asked curiously. Other than her wardrobe the girl looked innocent.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Someone close to me died." She said bluntly, though Dean could tell she was trying to keep emotions from forming on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam comforted.

"Thanks. It happened about five years ago. He was like a father to me. We both knew about everything that's out there. Neither of us hunted though. He didn't want me to become a hunter, but I couldn't help myself." The young women smiled sadly and took a long swig from her beer.

Dean truly felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. Hell, he's lost so many people; it amazed him that he still got up every morning.

"So how'd the old salt an' burn go," Ciarra changed the subject, sensing the awkwardness.

"It went well, but damn that bitch really had a kick on her," Dean stated.

Ciarra laughed, "Yeah I bet, that's why I wasn't excited for it." She checked at her phone. "Oh, wow, look at the time. I'm supposed to be meeting up with someone in a half hour. It was nice meeting you guys." She looked to Sam then Dean.

"Yeah, you too," Sam said.

"I guess we'll see you around," Dean replied.

Ciarra's eyes lingered on Dean's for another second before she turned and walked away. Dean stared after her. He noticed a handle of what looked to be an angel blade sticking out of her right boot.

"I thought we were the only ones that carried angel blades," Sam commented, noticing as well.

"Me too. I wonder where she got it."

The next morning Dean woke up to the sound of the shower running. Still tired he shoved the pillow into his face, trying to fall back to sleep. Having no luck, he got up and changed.

"Good to see you're up," Sam noted in which he got a grunt in response. "So get this, I knew I heard the name Ciarra somewhere, so I called around. Turns out she's really made a name for herself. She's an amazing hunter.

"Wow, Sammy, I never knew you could be such a stalker," Dean joked. "No wonder why you've always had bad luck when it comes to girls."

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Anyway, that's not the point. She's a great solo hunter. She's taken on huge cases. She took out an entire werewolf pack by herself, as well as a family of witches. Isn't that just a little bit weird?"

"Definitely weird. I wonder what her secret is."


End file.
